custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Yaltrax
Yaltrax is a hybrid creation of Makuta Burtok and current member of the Order of the Hokanuka from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Yaltrax was a Rahi experiment of Makuta Burtok that was designed to be near-unstoppable. Unfortunately Burtok dislikes dumb Rahi, so he infused some sentient intelligence into Yaltrax. Yaltrax sided with Burtok until Burtok got too overbearing for Yaltrax and the hybrid drove Burtok through a wall. He also spoke as he left, proving that Burtok had accidentally made a sentient being. Later, Yaltrax met up with the Hokanuka and tried to kill Burtok. He was almost successful, but Burtok escaped Yaltrax's grasp and was then beaten into submission and locked in limbo temporarily. Yaltrax accompanied the teams and the Hokanuka on the trip to Altronia, and was given a place in the Order. At one point, several Chilas broke into the Order's tunnels and threatened to break a stasis tube containing a specimen the Hokanuka were studying. Yaltrax attempted to fight off all the invading Chilas, but one remained, and managed to break the tube. Yaltrax barricaded the room and threw the Chilas at a wall so hard it broke upon impact, then made his way to report his first failure to Zalkatrex. Zalkatrex gave him a talking-to, but told Yaltrax that Hokanuka are mostly punished for giving up, not failing, and Yaltrax, taking strength from this, lumbered back to the lab to finish his mission. He then engaged Abosrber incombat, and, after taking a pounding, found a jar of an unknown formula lying around. It turned out to be a knockout drug, which Yaltrax managed to load into a Zamor sphere and fire at Absorber, which shrank her back to noraml and allowed Yaltrax to put her back in stasis. He soon left to give a damage assessment to Zalkatrex. Powers and Equipment Yaltrax is excessively strong, able to lift about 20 tons over his head and punch hard enough to send a Toa-sized being flying away, possibly through several walls if Yaltrax doesn't love tap them. He can easily pick up and throw beings that are larger than he is around. He demonstrated this by suspending the giant Otriedah over him with just his legs. Yaltrax also has an array of natural powers at his command. His horns can project an electrified force field that can be used for ramming or trapping opponents against his head and zapping them. He can spit acid from his mouth and his mandibles can electrocute, making his bite truly shocking. He, if he holds his hands out in front of him, can capture projectiles in a suspension field projected from his palm and fire them back at his opponents. This can be done with multiple projectiles at once, the only limitation is the amount of energy in the projectiles caught, as they may react with each other and explode. Yaltrax is very durable, being covered in quarter-to-half-inch thick protosteel armor. It takes a Zamor Sphere filled with Nitro-glycerine to break all the way through his thinner armor, which is on his arms, face, wings, and his lower legs, stopping at his ankles. His wings are actually thinner-armored than a quarter inch, and are sensitive. Yaltrax is sensitive to pain there, but, if severed, he can regrow them. Slaryka was told by Yaltrax to add a spikeball shooter to the end of Yaltrax's tail. It fires explosive spikeballs that are as explosive as TNT grenades of the same volume. Personality and Traits Yaltrax does not have a very profound personality, but he does have a distinct one. He is territorial and likes to break things and people who bug him or his Hokanuka allies. He is not known for his intelligence, but he at least has gone through rigorous training with the Hokanuka and uses his powers that are appropriate for the situation by reflex. Simply speaking, he is an instinctive fighter, and the Hokanuka amplified this trait. He sometime uses strategy, but not very often. Gallery Image: Yaltrax.jpg| Image: YaltraxSpikyBack.jpg| Image: YaltraxReach.jpg| Image: YaltraxFlex.jpg| Trivia *Yaltrax can hold his breath under pressure for a half an hour. *Yaltrax is the first member of the Hokanuka Order to not be one of their species. This is mostly because there is a chance Yaltrax could beat Zalkatrex in a fight, and Zalkatrex wants too keep watch on Yaltrax, but is also because he is a very helpful ally. *In spite of his high probability of beating Zalkatrex, the Hokanuka leader inspires leadership and kindred-ship of beliefs in Yaltrax, so Yaltrax is thus very loyal to Zalkatrex and the Order. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Hokanuka Order Members Category:Rahi Category:Hybrids